


Dear Sophia

by vieralynn (sarasa_cat)



Category: Cinders
Genre: Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/vieralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Cinders had been able to heal her relationship with her oldest step-sister before Cinders left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sophia

Through the eyes of another, one woman’s chance at adventure was a foolish leap into the abyss. Cinders knew Gloria wouldn’t understand. Gloria would soon sulk by the window each afternoon, wondering how all had gone so wrong. Once it became clear what Cinders had done, even Sophia might find courage to leave too. That would leave Gloria devastated, whiling away her hours in vain, wondering why sisters who should’ve supported her abandoned her instead. Years would pass, molding Gloria into a bitter shut in as she brewed anger for rash siblings who had shirked their familial duties.

Cinders knew she should will herself to send letters home after she and Perrault took to the road. If not for Gloria’s comfort, then for Sophia’s sake. Sophia needed to read descriptions of unfamiliar towns. She needed to hunger for stories of adventure, for troubles vanquished through honorable means. She needed to believe what Cinders already knew. It mattered not whether Cinders and Perrault remained together over the years. Only that they trust each other and, in whatever might come, they grew wise through experiences they shared. Maybe someday Gloria would dare to read her letters. Maybe someday she’d learn to understand.


End file.
